


When Shoulders Fall

by meth_breath



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, But not exactly, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Louis-centric, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Social Anxiety, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Perrie, Top Zayn, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meth_breath/pseuds/meth_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the things we fear the most have already happened to us. Zayn politely disagrees.</p><p> </p><p>(Or the one where Louis and Zayn agree to give Perrie a threesome for her birthday, and accidentally sex each other too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Shoulders Fall

Zayn is nervous. It's evident in the way he taps his fingers against the hotel coffee table. _Tap tap tap._ Zayn's always nervous, though. Nervous nervous nervous. Fuck, he has to stop thinking.  
  
A small noise breaks him out of his reverie and he looks over to see Perrie shuffle in through the door in a way he can only describe as seductive. She makes eye contact, and wow, the pin-striped and too-big men's dress shirt she’s wearing really brings out her eyes.  
  
"That's mine," he smiles, grabbing her hand and scooping her up onto the couch next to him, nerves eased slightly by her presence.  
  
"I thought you liked it when I wore your clothes," she remarks, and of course he does.  
  
"Of course I do. They make you look like you're drowning, and I just have to come in and save you." Zayn grapples at her and begins tickling until she's red in the face.  
  
She's gasping breathless up at him in a fit of giggles. "Stop... ungh! Stop!"  
  
He stops tickling and smiles down at his girl. Her blonde hair clashes with the cream of the sofa, and wow, she looks so soft and gorgeous without makeup. He reaches down to caress her still-red face, and she turns her head into him like a cat.  
  
Zayn can't remember a time before he dated Perrie. Can't remember a time when this girl's smile didn't run across his mind like clockwork and his anxiety dripped away when she walked into the room. They have been together three years now, almost as long as the band has been together, and she understands him in a way that only someone who had been through being put into a band of her own could. She listens to him like his Mum does, but with less judgment. She makes silly little faces to cheer him up when he feels small. She is everything he wants and more, and she continues to surprise him every day.  
  
Especially yesterday. She especially surprised him yesterday. Perrie usually says some quirky, outlandish things, so at first he thought she had been joking.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Zayn shakes himself and re-focuses his eyes, taking in her picturesque form one last time before latching onto her wrists and helping her to sit upright.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can't fool me, Zayn Malik, you've got that look on your face," and it should be annoying that she can read him so well, but instead it's just really cute. "You're thinking about yesterday, aren't ya?"  
  
"A bit, yeah," he admits, gazing down at his lap and looking up at her through his lashes. "Like, I'm still just a bit surprised is all."  
  
His own voice sounds weird in the quiet of the room. He can remember back when the band was just starting out and he could hear the boys up late into the night through their adjoined rooms. They had long since financially outgrown that kind of thing, and that’s actually pretty great, but sometimes Zayn thinks he misses it.  
  
"Are you really, though?" Perrie sighs with a lilt to her head, her hair hanging in soft tendrils around her heart-shaped face. "You knew I liked him."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that, but..." He waits for her to encourage him to speak. He really doesn't want to have this conversation. He knows that he by and large does not wear the pants in this relationship, and damnit, is it too much to ask for them to have a night where they just cuddle and stare into each other's eyes? "Does it have to be all three of us?"  
  
Perrie's eyes widen comically and she grabs the pillow behind her and whacks him in the gut.  
  
"Unnph!" Zayn grabs the pillow and holds it to himself so she can't continue to hit him. "Oi, what was that for?"  
  
"It's for assuming I could ever do it alone!" she says like it's obvious. "Of course I want you there. That's the whole bloody point!"  
  
He knows that. And he should be fine with it, but for whatever reason he's actually more comfortable with his girlfriend having sex with another guy with _out_ him there. He's going to have to have a talk with his parents about where they went wrong.  
  
Perrie doesn't wait for him to respond and grabs at his stubbly chin with her cold and nimble fingers. "Zayn, we don't have to. You know we don't have to. Just forget I said anything."  
  
Zayn shakes his head, almost violently, breaking the grip she’s got on him.  
  
"No," he says resolutely. "No, babe, we'll do it."  
  
"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, baby. I'm selfish for having brought it up." He doesn't miss the sudden sadness in her eyes.  
  
"No, we're gonna do it," and he's nodding now, taking her hands in his over his lap. The rain hammers at the window panes through the dark. It's four in the morning, and he remembers the boys wouldn't have been awake at this hour to make the noise he misses so much anyway. Well. Maybe Louis would. "You asked me for this, and I'm gonna be a good boyfriend and give it to you."  
  
Perrie hesitates, looking like she might argue more, but he watches her study the resolute look on his face like she has a million times before. She knows no amount of fighting will change his mind at this point. Her shoulders fall, and a shiver of a smile breaks out on her pale face. He kisses it, once again numbing his nerves by way of her presence and closeness. He can do this. They can do this.

  
  
***  
  
  
Part of the problem, Zayn thinks on a bright Thursday morning not a week later, is that it's Louis.  
  
He meanders slowly down the stairs of his flat, slippers flopping along with him and tea on his mind. Their cat, Prada, meets him at the landing and purrs.  
  
If it were anybody else but Louis, he thinks, tucking into some strawberry porridge, he could just direct them. Say what to do, what not to do. Tell the guy what Perrie likes and what she doesn't. Louis doesn't respond to direction, though, and will in fact go out of his way to do the opposite of what he's supposed to. Zayn knows this first hand.  
  
As if to make his point, Zayn's phone buzzes in his sweatpants pocket, and he looks down from his food to check.  
  
 _know we got plans later, but comn over early  
  
_ It's from Louis. Zayn sighs, picking up his half eaten food to bring to the sink.  
  
They haven't talked about this yet, and doing so when Zayn's still half asleep doesn't seem entirely ideal.  
  
He brushes his teeth and gets halfway through a Red Bull before the doorbell rings. His uneasiness is still present but the caffeine seems to have helped some, and besides. It's just Louis. It's not like if this whole thing doesn't pan out he can't play it off as a joke.  
  
Zayn reaches the door after the third ring, looking everywhere for his second sock, when he hears the unmistakable sound of the door opening.  
  
"The fuck."  
  
"You gave me a key, 'member Zaynie?" Louis says, voice muffled into his shoulder. He appears to be carrying a large package, barely making it through the door unharmed.  
  
"What," Zayn says, not awake enough for this. He goes to help anyway, and places his hand on Louis' lower back so he doesn't completely topple over, and grabs the other side of the 4 foot-tall box so that they can lower it onto his carpet.  
  
"What's all this, then?" he asks, cracking his neck that's aching from the sudden exertion.  
  
Louis' still bent over, resting his small body on the box and panting.  
  
"I'll be right back, there's more," Louis says in answer, and with that he exits again. Zayn peeks through the crack in the door to see Louis' Porche parked directly on the grass in front of his complex, and Louis with yet another package in his hands, this one considerably smaller. He frowns in confusion, but knowing Louis, whatever's in the boxes will remain a mystery until Louis feels the need to tell him.  
  
"Budge up, then," Louis grumbles, squeezing past Zayn and into his apartment.  
  
Zayn shakes his head in disbelief and shuts the door behind him.  
  
"Any more out there?" he inquires, turning 'round to see Louis handing him his lost sock.  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
"Anything for you, me boy." Louis seems to still be catching his breath, hands on knees, heaving and staring at the floor. Probably how he found the sock, Zayn thinks.  
  
The boxes aren't even that big, but he does figure it's him and Louis who go to the gym the least and smoke the most out of the five of them, so he doesn't question their current exhaustion. "Want a cold one?"  
  
Louis is upright again and hefting up his pants over his fat bum, which makes Zayn's lips quirk.  
  
"Nah, I brought weed," Louis says all casual like it's not 10 in the morning or illegal. This is why Zayn loves him.

  
  
***

 

 

They hook up one of Harry's old hookahs --Louis not having thought to bring papers or a bong-- and mix the weed with some strawberry hashish that was stashed away with it. Harry said he stopped because it was hurting his voice, and even though Zayn was never really a fan of the stuff, Harry bequeathed it to him. The hookah is purple and all unnecessarily loopy because it's Harry, but it works.  
  
Zayn leans back onto the couch, careful to position the hookah the proper distance away on the coffee table, the pipe springing from it half-hanging from his mouth. He hasn't even taken a puff yet, but he's already relaxed. He knows it's because Louis put too much water in and the stuff is practically leaking forth from the pipe.  
  
He feels a vibration under his tongue, coming from the wooden mouth piece he's biting onto. He looks over to see Louis already taking an eager drag, eyes closed and lashes fanning out across his cheek. Louis is sat up, unlike Zayn, but still manages to look as relaxed as Zayn feels, shoulders slack and the arm that's not holding the tube all loose.  
  
They don't talk much, never do when they're just starting up like this, but after 20 or so minutes in (and what actually feels like five blissful hours curled into the sofa), Zayn remembers the packages left sitting untouched behind the couch.  
  
He looks over to say something to Louis, but sees the boy --whose eyes are still closed— lying motionless, knees spread and head back, on his side of the couch. Zayn would almost think Louis had fallen asleep were it not for the steady intake of steam through Louis' chosen tube. Zayn swallows dryly, and forgets what he was going to ask.  
  
"Gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?" he says instead, realizing his words mean he's actually going to have to get _up._ Ugh.  
  
Louis doesn't acknowledge him save for a slowly-achieved thumbs up, and Zayn begrudgingly pushes his way off of the sofa and makes his way into the kitchen. Stupid thirst, making him _do_ things. That thought's funny for some reason, and he turns to tell Louis the amazing joke he just concocted, but he turns to find that Louis' not in the room anymore. Oh right, he's in the kitchen. Zayn is definitely high now. Not so high that he doesn't actually realize he's high, but high enough. We wonders vaguely where Louis manages to keep getting product with such a fast onset.  
  
He paws through the cupboard with deft fingers, managing to remember that water needs _cups_. A few spills and some decades later, Zayn’s back out in the living room, trying to hand Louis his drink before he realizes he hasn't actually held his arm out yet.  
  
Louis must be a lot less inebriated than he is, Zayn realizes, because Louis' all the way across the room, digging into a big brown box. Oh yeah, _that’s_ what was Zayn was going to ask, and he makes to say just as much before his throat tingles again and he gulps down his water instead, plopping on the floor instead of the couch because _closer._  
  
He nearly forgets Louis is in the room entirely until he sees a brown head of hair struggling under the weight of a large flat screen telly. Zayn makes a startled noise and moves up to help, but by the time he manages it, the telly is already propped up onto the coffee table, Louis sitting Indian-style under it, fiddling with a bunch of wires.  
  
"What," Zayn says, feeling dizzy and unsure if he is actually hallucinating or not.  
  
"Present," Louis grunts, half hidden by the shadow of the telly, brow furrowed in concentration at a set of instructions.  
  
It dawns on Zayn what Louis' saying, and his gaze lands on the now-empty box across the room. Zayn makes his way over to it, almost being thwarted by some irritatingly loud packing peanuts on his way. He spots the second smaller box, and he kneels down for it. He grabs the pair of scissors Louis apparently left on the floor and goes to opening the second box, but gives up quickly, not really having much control over his numb hands.  
  
Zayn is soon shrouded in shadow, and he looks up to see Louis looking back down at him, giggling at something. Louis’ fringe is hanging down in front of his face at a 90 degree angle, loose and soft looking without all the product he usually seems to overload it with, and Zayn finds himself captivated by it.  
  
Louis kneels down next to him, and Zayn feels him take the scissors from his hand and go to working on the package himself. And with what Zayn can only assume is black magic, Louis slices through the tape easily, and reaches in with both hands.  
  
"There you are then," Louis says, handing him the brand spanking new X-Box One. "I knew your place was still a bit bare, and since you were having all the boys over tonight, I figured you could use this."  
  
Zayn shakes his head to rid himself of some of the fog, gripping tighter onto the cool plastic of the game system. He looks up from the X-Box and to Louis' face, which is smiling knowingly back at him. Zayn breaks out in a similar grin.  
  
"Thank you, bro. Ya didn't haveta."  
  
"Oh, but I did haveta," Louis says, mocking Zayn's accent, and Zayn's grin widens.  
  
It's getting late, and they're just finishing up what feels like their millionth game of Madden before Zayn remembers what he had to tell Louis. He's a lot more sober now, even though the colors on the screen still blur together a bit; he clicks away half-heartedly, trying to decide whether they should have this talk now or later.  
  
Louis presses pause in answer to Zayn's internal question, grabbing a slice of the pizza they'd had delivered, and setting his controller down next to it.  
  
"Hey, before we hit play again," Zayn tries, also helping himself to another slice, looping it up and onto his plate and setting his own controller down. "There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and giggles around his food. "No need to go all serious, Zaynie," he says, and God, Zayn doesn't know if he can do this.  
  
Zayn offers a half-arsed smile in return and pushes on to the best of his ability. "It's uh... it's Pezza's birthday comin' up this weekend, yeah?"  
  
"Mm," Louis agrees in acknowledgement, continuing to chew.  
  
"Well, uh," Zayn goes on, and he hopes beyond hope that what he's about to say won't make Louis return the X-Box.  
  
Louis just looks at him for a minute, probably trying to figure out why Zayn is suddenly acting like he's brain dead.  
  
"She asked me for something," Zayn tries casually. "Erm, a present, like. Involving you."  
  
Louis stop chewing.  
  
"Me?" he says, utterly confused.  
  
"This is gonna sound really weird," Zayn goes on.  
  
Louis is silent and so Zayn takes that as permission to continue.  
  
"You know how Perrie's got like a bit of a schoolgirl crush on ya?" Zayn asks, and this whole situation is so surreal.  
  
"I thought that was just a joke," Louis offers smoothly, but the blush creeping up to his ears gives him away.  
  
"Nah. She, erm, she's always like...." he trails off. "That's why she's always weird when she's around ya."  
  
Louis' head tilts at that.  
  
"She's not weird," he says.  
  
Zayn gives him a look of disbelief. "Do you really think she gets that flustered all the time? Or that she spends hours cleaning _all_ my mates' apartments?"  
  
Recognition creeps up on Louis' face, but then is quickly masked by defensiveness.  
  
"What’s this about, anyway?" Louis snaps. "You know I'd never touch her," and nonono _no_. Louis sounds hurt, and that is not at _all_ what this is about.  
  
"No, bro, you misunderstand," Zayn says quickly. "I'm... I'm okay with her feeling like that. It doesn't bother me."  
  
Louis still looks unsure, though, and so Zayn adds "and I know nothing's happened, and that you wouldn't."  
  
Relief washes clear and bright over Louis' face, and Zayn's rapid heartbeat slows some.  
  
"But what if," and fuck, this is much harder than he thought it would be. He wishes Perrie were here with him. She'd know what to say. Even if she insisted the opposite, and that Zayn would be better at this, because he knew Louis better. "What if she, no. What if _we_ wanted something to happen between you and her?"  
  
Louis' looks really confused now. He shakes his head, eyes squinted and looking like he just got out of Calculus class. "What _are_ you on about?”  
  
"Look, man." He's tried to be subtle about this, hoping Louis would get it so he could stop blubbering on, but that's apparently not in the stars, so he just comes out with it. "Perrie wants a threesome for her birthday. Me, you, and her."  
  
Louis' eyes widen to ludicrous proportions and Zayn bursts out laughing, unsure if it's to ward off his own nervousness or if it's because Louis actually looks hilarious.  
  
Louis must misread the laughter, though. "Are you having me on?"  
  
"I--" Zayn has a choice, right then and there, to deny the whole thing. To pretend it's all a joke (an unfunny one at that), and leave this whole mess behind with some dignity to boot. This is for Perrie, though, he remembers, and fuck if he isn't so gone for her that would do damn near anything to see that girl smile. And it's not like the idea is completely unappealing. "No," Zayn says with finality. "I'm being serious, that's what she asked me for."  
  
"Hm," Louis seems to consider for a moment. "Would this count as my birthday present to her as well?"  
  
What the _fuck_ , of course that would be the first thing Louis asked when Zayn was a literal ball of anxiety in front of him. If he’d get out of buying Perrie a present in exchange for this. Zayn doesn't know why he expected anything less, and he smiles despite himself.  
  
"I don't know," Zayn responds, playing it up. "She might want more once we're done with her."  
  
Louis' mouth falls open, and shit Zayn didn't mean for that to sound as suggestive as it had, but Louis' just gasps exaggeratedly, pretending to be scandalized.  
  
"Well, I never," Louis continues, sounding like a little old lady from Texas.  
  
Zayn shakes his head, exasperated and fond. Easy as that, the plan is on.

 

  
***

  
Dinner that night is somehow subdued, despite how well the morning went. Louis had gone home in the interim, giving Zayn time to shower and tidy up a bit. While he was putting the hookah back in the cabinet, Niall had called, saying he couldn't make it because his cousins who were visiting from Mullingar had apparently kidnapped him on route to the pub, and he couldn't get out of it. Knowing Niall, he could probably totally get out of it, but couldn't resist the call of a bar crawl. Zayn figured he could let him have this one.  
  
So there they are, Zayn, Harry, Liam, Sophia, Perrie, and Louis, all sat at the dining table (in mismatched chairs they'd had to bring themselves because of Zayn's current lack of furniture), making idle conversation.

Perrie and Sophia seem to be the only ones truly into it though, rattling off about this year's X Factor with Liam nodding along like he'd heard the exact conversation 12,000 times. Harry is fiddling with his phone, seemingly trying to take a picture of his first two fingers lounging in his wine glass like a pair of legs. And Louis. Louis is looking down at the bare wood of the table in front of him, hands in his lap, and quieter than Zayn has ever seen him.  
  
That’s sort of understandable. Perrie is sat right next to Louis, and even though she is turned away toward the others’ conversation, he can see where her bare arm is touching Louis'. It should make Zayn jealous, but instead only serves to make his head swim, buzzing with the newness of this _thing_. It doesn't help that Louis is hardly ever nervous, and right now he's being _so_ obvious in trying to hide it with little coughs into his napkin and eyes darting this way and that.  
  
He and the boys had long since made the agreement that things other blokes did could definitely be considered cute, and that it was okay to comment on that like it wasn't a big deal. It kind of comes with the territory in a band full of vaguely effeminate-looking lads with baby faces and a bodyguard with an adorable gardening obsession. So Zayn doesn't think it's weird that he thinks Louis is being cute right now, because he most certainly is.  
  
Zayn elbows Louis’ other side and the boy jumps, subtle enough so as to not alert everyone at the table that something is off, but enough to make Zayn laugh.  
  
"You seem a bit on edge, mate," Zayn comments. It feels _so_ much better to be on the other side of this whole anxiety thing. It's actually a little bit of a power trip.  
  
"'M fine, mate," Louis murmurs unconvincingly, moving his arm away from Perrie's and onto the table completely conspicuously.  
  
Louis has changed since Zayn saw him this morning. He smells less like marijuana as well, and his hair is once again rife with wax and poking out stylishly in every direction. Zayn watches him fidget some more, before deciding it won't do. He reaches into his pocket and texts Perrie.  
  
 _I think our boy would like some attention,_ Zayn types out. He would never refer to Louis as 'their boy' if he didn't know Perrie loved it, and he's rewarded as she stops talking to Sophia to read his message, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Louis,” she says, “dear.” Perrie turns to the boy next to her, and he startles again, but not as badly as before. "It's nice to see you, how have you been, love?"  
  
It's normally Perrie who would be flustered and cautious in this situation, but ever since Zayn had told her Louis accepted her proposal of a threesome, her confidence seems to have skyrocketed. She's reveling in it too, he can tell, as her small hand brushes against Louis’ forearm as she speaks.  
  
Louis eyes Zayn, quick as anything, but Zayn still catches it. In a flash, though, Louis' eyes are back on Perrie and he's chatting amiably. To anyone else, there's nothing out of the ordinary happening here, but Zayn sees Louis' tiny grip go white against the stem of his wine glass.  
  
Zayn leaves them to it for the rest of the evening, chatting tiredly with everyone else and helping Harry make dessert. Watching Harry make dessert. Whatever.  
  
After a few hours of full-bellied video gaming, people start to peter out until it’s eventually just the three of them. Zayn starts to panic, realizing the two of them have been getting on like Betty White all night, and that the _thing_ might actually transpire before the night of Perrie's birthday. Then Louis is gone too, though, and Zayn relaxes.  
  
Zayn is exhausted. He doesn’t usually host events. Not that he did much hosting tonight beyond handing out plates and dolloping pre-cooked dishes out onto them. Nevertheless, Zayn lets himself fall into Perrie's grasp limblessly, shutting his eyes to the still-bare living room.  
  
Perrie coos, and pets at his head.  
  
"Tonight went well, then," she whispers.  
  
"Yeah," Zayn remarks, even though it isn’t a question.  
  
Perrie must be able to tell that he's ready for bed, as she doesn't push the matter any further, just silently petting him until he falls asleep.

  
***

  
Zayn's out, hoodie up over his ears, looking for presents last minute. He's already gotten her the "big" thing (a full Korg Kronos keyboard and synthesizer), but he figures he’d also better pick her up those earrings he saw at Astley Clarke, and finally get her the personalized copy of his apartment key he had intended to give her back at Christmas.  
  
Despite having a general idea of what he needs, Zayn was never all that good at this sort of thing. Which is why, he reminds himself as he watches his friend play peekaboo with a little boy nearby, he had invited Louis. Louis and Eleanor had dated for quite some time before their breakup a little over a month ago, and Zayn had thought (very wrongly) that Louis might be of some help in deciding what combination of items he thought would please girls who already have everything.  
  
Louis has been of no help whatsoever, swapping items out for each other and causing mayhem at every shop they've been to thus far. Zayn thinks Louis might be acting out more than usual, be he eventually chalks it up to his imagination.  
  
"What about this, then?" Louis asks, holding up an infant boy's onesie complete with bright green dinosaur for Zayn's inspection.  
  
This is how the conversation has gone all afternoon, so Zayn just sighs and replies, "Nah, I think Perrie's already got one of those."  
  
With that, Louis tosses the outfit away, and skips down another aisle, and Zayn indulges him for a little longer before they need to be at the key shop.  
  
It's getting into the evening when they make their way into the cool shop downtown, and the bell on top of the door clings behind them. Louis seems to have settled down a bit by now, if only a little. He and Zayn still haven't exchanged any words beyond banter though.  
  
Zayn rings the service desk, and the guy tells him it's still going to be a bit longer, so he and Louis sit down on the provided bench to wait.  
  
Zayn looks around. The shop is actually pretty small for how renowned they are for their services, he thinks. His eyes eventually make their way back around to Louis who, instead of taking in his surroundings, seems to be picking at a button on his jean jacket.  
  
"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Zayn asks.  
  
Louis looks up, face pinking and mouth a complete 'O' of surprise.  
  
"I... um." Louis stumbles over his words, and it's actually pretty funny. Zayn's never seen him like this. Louis' nervousness only serves to make Zayn himself bolder.  
  
"Have you ever, um," Zayn starts, "thought about Perrie like that?"  
  
Louis' eyes widen even further, but he seems to have a collected himself a tad bit more.  
  
"I mean, not especially. She's a lovely girl, though, I'll give ya that," he says.  
  
"And," Zayn says, adopting a more serious tone. "It's not gonna be difficult for you, what with the breakup?"  
  
Louis looks taken aback by that, but in a different way, like he doesn't know where Zayn's sudden concern is coming from.  
  
"I'm over her," he says simply.  
  
Zayn nods.  
  
"You know, it's okay," Zayn continues. "If you don't want to do this. I know the whole thing is a bit weird. I don't want it to make things weird between us."  
  
"I--" Louis pauses. "I don't think it will." He says this with assurance, like he's thought about it. "I mean, it's not like I haven't heard you come, or seen you naked before." Louis cracks a sly smile.  
  
It's Zayn's turn to go bug-eyed. He really didn't expect Louis to say that, even though he knows it's true. Of course it's true, they've been living up close and personal and without privacy together for four years now.  
  
"That's not really what I meant," Zayn explains, even though it kind of is. "Like. I just hope you know I'm not really a possessive or jealous person. And you being with her isn't me, like, conceding to what Perrie wants against my will or anything. I actually think it'll be... interesting. To watch."  
  
If possible, Louis goes even redder.  
  
"I--" Louis is cut off by the key guy coming back out from the back room. Zayn gets up and pays, and he and Louis make their way back to the car, conversation forgotten.

  
***

  
The day arrives, and Zayn awakes with a smile on his face. He doesn't really have much left to do, as he'd pretty much set everything up before bed last night. He's already got reservations for dinner, and the cake from The Cake Store is safe in the fridge, having arrived late yesterday.  
  
He toes off his socks lazily and hops into the shower, humming some Tinashe.  
  
After a light breakfast of fruit and a quick check of his emails, Zayn heads off to pick up Perrie. Anxiety still licks at his stomach about what the night entails, but an excitement about seeing his girl and showing her the things he bought is outweighing it at the moment.  
  
It's only 12pm, but Perrie is already dressed to the nines when he gets there. She's wearing a patterned Valentino mini that Zayn recognizes from one of their shopping trips, with her hair curled loosely and her lips a dark purple. He finds himself wishing it were later so he could be inside her already, so _Louis_ could be inside her, and _fuck_. He needs to get out of here before Jade sees him with a boner.  
  
He takes Perrie's hand, and pulls her close to him gently.  
  
"You look amazing," he whispers, moving down to cradle his face into her neck, smelling deeply.  
  
"All in a day's work," Perrie giggles, as she offers a rushed goodbye to Jade, apparently having the same idea as him about getting the hell out of here.  
  
They have reservations for brunch, Zayn having opted to do dinner at his place so they could get tipsy on wine without having to hail a taxi. He didn't want any press tonight, and he knew they'd be flocking about, what with it being Perrie's birthday.  
  
In the car, Perrie's on the phone with her mother, on about some plans that they have for tomorrow. Zayn almost feels bad that he's taken her away from her family today, but he looks over at her, creamy legs laid smooth against the leather of the passenger seat, and he forgets to care.  
  
Brunch goes quickly enough, glasses tinkling and classical music playing as they chit chat and play footsie under the table. Zayn had planned to spend more time at the restaurant, but Perrie moves her heel-clad foot up along his calf under the table suggestively, and he figures they'd better get going.  
  
They get back to his, and Louis isn't set to arrive for dinner for a few hours. Zayn slams the door behind him, and grabs Perrie round the waist, kissing her deeply, impatiently.  
  
His palm drags down her back teasingly, eventually grabbing onto her firm butt, giving it a small squeeze. Perrie yelps at this, reaching around to give him what he got.  
  
"Oi," Zayn admonishes, pretending to be deeply offended.  
  
"You know you love it," Perrie responds. He does.  
  
They would normally continue the rub down in this fashion until Zayn couldn’t stand it anymore and would do something, but to his surprise, it's Perrie who makes the next move. Her eyes are dark in the dim light of the room, and she makes a needy noise as she roughly tugs at his shirt. He's taken aback, but he’s definitely still on board. He helps her with his shirt, annoyed that he went with a tight tank that manages to be a right pain to get off. As soon as it's gone, though, she's back on him, plump lips mouthing at his stubbly chin and long arms pressing him into her.  
  
That's when they hear a knock.  
  
"God fucking damnit," Perrie aggresses, ripping herself from him once more and grumpily heading out toward the door. The violet of her lipstick is smudged against her cheek and her hair looks nothing like it had five minutes earlier. She barely pats it down, though, before throwing open the door, Zayn in her wake.  
  
Louis. Of course the least punctual boy in all of England would show up three hours early. Louis looks embarrassed, however, so Zayn doesn't chastise him.  
  
"I erm... Sorry," Louis mumbles, eyes flicking from Perrie's wrecked mouth to Zayn's topless state.  
  
Perrie just sighs, and so Louis continues.  
  
"I thought I'd come help with dinner. Er... since it's always you lot doing the cooking and hosting and whatnot." Louis reaches to scratch at the blush as the nape of his throat. Louis is a stereotype. Webster could put a picture of his face under the entry for 'nervous breakdown' and no one'd bat an eye.  
  
Perrie seems to realize this, and offers him her mercy, stepping aside to let him in. She shuts the door, and Louis is already a mile away from her, setting down his things in the kitchenette.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he says again, stepping back toward them but still maintaining some distance. "I didn't know you would be-- I didn't know I'd be-- Er. Interrupting something, as it were."  
  
Zayn relaxes. If it were anyone else, he'd tell them to take a hike, but this is what Louis is here for anyway. Zayn's still as horny as he was two seconds ago, and it's different. Different than the times he's been horny around Louis before, making excuses or pretending to be asleep until he hears the sound of Louis' retreating footsteps. Yes, this was much different. Zayn doesn't have to hide this time, instead letting his eyes roam over Louis' slowly-fading blush.  
  
"It's not an interruption," Perrie states. Zayn's realizes he's been staring and turns to focus on her instead. He knows he's _allowed_ to stare, that he'll be seeing Louis in even worse a state shortly, but he ignores that detail for now.  
  
"It's not an interruption," Perrie says again, "if you're going to be joining us anyway."  
  
Louis gasps, small but audible. Louis must become aware of how he sounds though, because next minute Zayn sees him straighten up and attempt to look unaffected.  
  
"Quite blunt, this one," Louis says, talking to Zayn but facing Perrie. "I can see what drew you to her."  
  
It's so Louis, this sudden catty attitude. A compliment is hidden in there somewhere, Zayn assumes, but Perrie fights back anyway.  
  
"Oh, so you didn't originally see what Zayn saw in me?" she inquires with a tilt of her head.  
  
Louis laughs. "That's not what I'm saying, love. You're quite lovely. It's just I know Zaynie here likes his women bossy."  
  
It's Zayn's turn to gasp. He's told Louis that ages ago, and in much different words. It's wasn't his fault if he liked a girl who knew what she wanted!  
  
"Oh yeah? Is that the kind of girl _you're_ after, then?" Perrie shoots back before Zayn can defend himself.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Louis drawls, stepping closer to her. He leans down to stage whisper in her ear. "It is."  
  
Perrie smirks but Zayn can tell that Louis is affecting her. And just. Wow. Zayn really expected to have to make all the first moves, but Louis is really surprising him. It's. Interesting.  
  
Louis takes a step backward, a companionable arm's length away. "So I brought some..." Louis looks over toward his brown paper tote sat atop the counter. "Stuff!"  
  
Zayn smiles knowingly as he shimmies the few steps into the kitchen area and inspects Louis' bag. He chuckles.  
  
"It is so you to have dropped a bunch of money on stuff you've never heard of."  
  
"Hey now," Louis warns. "I'll have you know I know the name of every item in that bag. The man at the shop was very helpful."  
  
Zayn shakes his head fondly, feels the warmth of Louis' front as he helps Zayn unload the food. They both rummage, fingers getting caught until everything is out on the counter, and Perrie has pulled up a barstool.  
  
"I am _not_ cooking," she says like it should be obvious. "It's my birthday, and you lads are doing all the work."  
  
"Of course, bebs," Zayn accommodates. As if he'd ever think of letting her cook tonight.  
  
"Whiiiipped," says Louis, making the "wah-puh!" sound as he hits Zayn with an invisible whip.  
  
Perrie glares at him pointedly, and Louis immediately cuts it out, examining the food with what seems like intense concentration. Louis likes this. Being bossed around. Kept in line. Louis has told Zayn just as much, has mentioned it several times. Twice while high and story-sharing (that's how Louis knows about _his_ "type" as well) and once right before he broke up with Eleanor. 'She's just _so_ passive sometimes,' Louis had confided. 'It's like, I understand her not making the first move, but most times she won't even make the second or the third. I'll ask her if everything's okay and she'll say she's up for it, that she wants it, but she just won't res _pond_.' Zayn doubts Louis will have any complaints about Perrie in that department.  
  
"I dunno how long this needs cooked for," Louis complains, brandishing a bunch of cured ham.  
  
Zayn sighs. Prosciutto, he thinks it's called. "It doesn't need cooked," Zayn explains, and Louis definitely doesn't know what this stuff is called. He probably doesn't even know what animal it's made from.  
  
"Oh," Louis says, dismissively, pulling more crap toward him. "What about this?"  
  
It's crumbled goat cheese, packaged cold. Zayn sighs and takes the container from Louis.  
  
"Go watch telly or something," he says. "I've got this covered."  
  
Louis sulks for a moment, and Zayn almost believes the act until Louis turns quickly to grabs Perrie's arm, demanding she show him how to work the television in a ridiculous voice. He lets them go, not mentioning to Perrie that Louis is the one who's bought the damn thing.  
  
"Play nice," Zayn says, aiming the statement at both of them.

  
***

  
It's an hour or so later, and his boner's gone, but Zayn's pretty proud of himself. Everything looks great, and he even somehow managed to incorporate all of Louis' weird odds and ends into the meal. He begins carrying dishes over onto the table when he notices Perrie and Louis aren't back yet. He figures they would both have out-awkwarded each other at this point, but maybe the tension has worn off by now.  
  
Zayn fills three wine glasses with Pink Blush, and carries them carefully out into the den where he assumes they'll be. He finds them sitting flush against one another on the couch, practically wrapped up in each other, watching Doctor Who obliviously.  
  
"Ahem." Zayn breaks them of their attention to hand them their drinks. "Comfy?"  
  
He thinks he'll get a blush out of at least one of them, but they both simply shout "Yes!" in unison and cuddle closer.  
  
Zayn's smiles, surprised. "Well, dinner's ready."  
  
Louis removes his arm from around Perrie’s shoulder and cracks his back. "Way to ruin everything, man. Was about to pull some sick moves on your woman."  
  
Perrie scoffs and swats him. "Louis, don't be so unladylike."

Zayn just ushers them back into the kitchen. This was such a good idea.

  
***

 

  
They're finishing up the meal (which was pretty damn good if Zayn does say so himself), somehow ending up back in the den, two episodes further into Who.  
  
Zayn doesn't want to be too obvious by collecting plates and glasses so soon, but he's getting restless. He's been watching Louis and Perrie play slap each other, pick at each other's clothes, and play footsie for the better part of the evening, and he has no idea what this episode is about.  
  
He stands up, gathers the dishes, and deposits them all into the wash in the next room, not bothering to rinse anything. He shuffles back in and the telly's off. The reason is evident as Zayn cranes his neck to see where Louis and Perrie are sat on the floor in front of the couch. Louis is mouthing slowly at Perrie's neck. Her eyes are closed and she's titling to give him better access. Zayn almost contemplates just standing there to watch for a bit, to see how they are when they're alone, but he needs this too badly. He's been waiting all bloody day. All week, technically.  
  
He crouches down and crawls his way toward them, trying to be sneaky about it. Perrie must hear him, though, because her big eyes open very suddenly, looking directly into his own.  
  
She's surprised but she doesn't let on, letting Louis continue to suck on her. She makes eyes at Zayn though, and he smirks, knowing what she wants.  
  
He quietly closes the last little bit of carpeted distance and meets her lips. Louis' stops what he's doing, apparently clued in on Zayn's presence now, but not turning around to face him. Zayn brushes his knuckles against Louis' back in reassurance, though, as he deepens the kiss with Perrie. Louis must get the message. He places his mouth back at Perrie's neck and she moans into Zayn's mouth.  
  
Louis is squished between them like this. He somehow doubts Louis is ready to feel Zayn's erection against his arse like it's about to be, though, so Zayn breaks his and Perrie's kiss to maneuver himself away.  
  
"Oh, thank fuck," Louis says, massaging at his neck and stretching out his back in Zayn's absence. "That position was beginning to hurt."  
  
His voice is rough like it is when he just wakes, Zayn notices, and suddenly this whole thing is really really fucking real. This is _Louis_ , one of his best friends for the past four years. Sockless and sleepy _Louis_ who pinches men’s nipples for fun and who draws dicks in permanent marker on anyone who falls asleep before him. He's also the Louis who stopped pinching Zayn's nipples a long time ago, after Zayn told him it hurt, and who Snapchats his dick drawings to Zayn at 4 in the morning because he's the only one who still finds it amusing. Louis, who's cool calm and collected until his Mum tells him she's getting a divorce and he's crying so hard he's _heaving_ against Zayn's chest. Louis, who knows the difference between Zayn needing left alone and Zayn needing included in one of his hair-brained schemes when he's put out.

 

Knowing all that, knowing _Louis_ so back-to-front should make this situation bizarre, uncomfortable even. Fuck, he's smelled Louis when he hasn't showered for a week, seen Louis when he's piss drunk and picking fights, but it doesn't _matter_. Louis' sitting there doe-eyed, looking up at both of them, and all Zayn wants is for Perrie to fuck that look off his face. Zayn wants to see Louis lose it, wants to see him wet with Perrie’s cum all over his face and in his hair. Wants to hear him, hear how much he _likes_ it.  
  
"Fuck," Zayn whispers to himself. "We are all way too overdressed," he states, louder this time.  
  
Louis whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ as Perrie reaches to lift off her dress. Zayn helps her tear it off, already reaching for the clasp of her periwinkle bra. He's having trouble though, too busy watching Louis' reaction as he palms Perrie's breast to get the damn thing off. Louis jumps to the rescue, though, hand fumbling over Zayn's and lip between his teeth as he expertly unhooks it.  
  
Zayn grabs Perrie's tit roughly when the bra falls away; she moans, and he notices that she's being a bit louder than when it's just the two of them. The thought goes straight to his dick, and speaking of. Zayn stands up quickly, undoing the buttons and zip of his trousers and throwing them to the side.

He's completely naked now, Perrie following suit as she lifts herself to pull her knickers to her knees. It's just Louis who's left, looking out of place in his quarter-sleeve tee and confining black jeggings.  
  
"Louis, I remember telling you to get undressed," Zayn comments in an authoritative voice he almost doesn't recognize.  
  
He sees Louis' initial jolt of surprise, and Zayn thinks he's going to refuse. Instead, he feels cotton hit his face as Louis' disrobes, throwing his kit at Zayn playfully. He's still got his pants on, but Zayn's not brave enough to tell him to take those off as well. Perrie's got bigger balls than him though apparently, gripping at the elastic of Lou's grey briefs.  
  
Louis starts to protest, "N--" but Perrie glares at him, and he closes his mouth with a pop. Perrie knows all about Louis' kinks. Zayn thinks maybe it was a bit unfair to share such intimate details about his friend, but it's Perrie. She's got this face that makes him want to reveal all his secrets and then some. Either way, the fact is that Perrie is very much aware of how Louis prefers to be bossed around a bit in bed. She is equally aware of the fact that Louis has never had that with anyone, having been too scared to tell his first girlfriend about it, trying and failing with the second one, and Eleanor flat-out refusing. Perrie's not an outright Domme or anything, but she's the one who pursued Zayn, who held him down while she rode him their first time, and who has no problem voicing what it is that she wants.  
  
Perrie finishes tearing Louis' briefs away, and he lays there, trembling slightly and hands rushing to cover himself.  
  
Zayn's never actually seen Louis' dick, now that he thinks about it. He generally tries to give others their privacy, and then there's the fact that Louis is the least likely of the boys to traipse around in his birthday suit. Next to Zayn, that is. He kind of _wants_ to see it, and it's definitely a weird thought, but they're past weird.  
  
"Lou, c'mon. Let her see," Zayn pushes, under the guise that it's all for Perrie. He feels dirty lying like that, but then Louis _listens_ and moves his hand to reveal his cock. It's stupidly big, Zayn notices, and instead of being jealous he just wants to see Perrie choke it down. See _anyone_ choke it down, God.  
  
"Mmmn," Zayn mewls, looking away, palming at Perrie's back and bum for lack of something to latch onto. She leans into it, but she seems just as distracted as he is, head inching toward Louis' and nudging him for a kiss. Louis' eyes flutter closed and he meets her halfway, one hand moving up and into her tousled hair and the other supporting himself.  
  
Zayn watches as they kiss and bite at each other, sees Perrie flick her tongue out first and lick deeply. He keeps rubbing at Perrie's smooth skin, making his way down her thighs as he watches. Then Louis' eyes open unexpectedly, and he's looking straight at Zayn.  
  
Zayn swallows around the lump in his throat, Louis' eyes still open and staring him down. Zayn takes up Louis' silent challenge, spreading Perrie's legs further apart and reaching his hand down between them. Perrie break the kiss to switch to Zayn, and she tastes different. He sucks at her tongue greedily, eyes open and staring intensely at Louis just as had been done to him.  
  
Louis' mouth dangles open a bit, and it's him who eventually breaks eye contact, staring down instead at Zayn's hand at Perrie's crotch. Zayn had been toying with Perrie's clit as they kissed, but now he moves his hand down further to dip a finger into her. Perrie unlatches herself from his mouth, and spreads wider for him. Wider for Louis. Louis eats it up, staring fucking _hungrily_ at her pussy.  
  
Louis reaches down to palm himself, but Perrie smacks his hand away.  
  
"Ah ah ah," she reprimands. "I'm the birthday girl, and I get to come first."  
  
It could have come out snobbish, but Perrie's voice cracks at the end revealing how turned on she is and _yes_ , Zayn thinks. _I’ll go without if it means I get to see you come five different ways tonight._  
  
Louis' gotta be thinking the same thing, voice even more wrecked than before when he starts talking. "Can I?"  
  
Zayn is confused at first, but Louis bends down and nudges his messy fringe at Perrie's inner thigh, and _oh_.  
  
"Fucking _yes_ ," she answers. Louis positions himself flat on the floor fast as lightning, and presses his satisfied grin right into her cunt.  
  
Zayn can feel Louis' chapped lips right there next to his hand. He's caught between wanting to keep fingering Perrie and moving his arm to give Louis better access. He decides on the latter, moving so that he's wrapped around Perrie from behind. She leans back onto him, and he tweaks a nipple and bites her lower lip into his mouth.  
  
From this angle, he's got the best view, and he watches as Louis practically _smothers_ himself against her pussy. Perrie arches against him, making the prettiest sounds, changing in timbre as Louis opts for licking fast swipes against her clit. Zayn couldn't hear it at first over Perrie's moans, but Louis' making noises of his own. Little "uh" and "nngh"s that vibrate against her pussy lips.  
  
It's not long before she starts rolling her hips up into Louis' face. Louis' noises get louder and more desperate but now they're muffled because she is just _wrecking_ his mouth. It's so hot that Zayn doesn't even reprimand Louis for reaching to palm himself. Instead he reaches around Perrie to grab at Louis' head, and pushes, holding him down and eliciting the loudest sound Louis has made all night. Zayn lets go and Perrie's hand takes over, pressing and grinding until she's coming wet all over Louis' cheeks and mouth. Louis takes it all greedily, tonguing down to her opening and pressing in. Perrie shivers against him, still making unintelligible sounds and hands still in Louis' hair.  
  
Louis looks up then, eyes watering and trying to catch his breath. His chin is fucking soaked, and there's a string of juices and spit still connecting his mouth to her wetness. His pupils are dilated, not-quite-focused, and Zayn can't look away as he rocks his hard-on into Perrie's back.  
  
She relaxes back against him, dead-weight. He knows how she gets after she comes. Exhausted, blissed out, and completely immobile. On one hand, it is Perrie's birthday: Perrie's probably yearning for some warm clothes and a long nap pressed between him and Louis. On the other hand, Zayn _knows_ how much she wanted this, and she'd probably rip his leg off tomorrow if he let her go to sleep right now. They haven't talked it over with Louis, but Zayn is pretty sure this is a one-time thing, so it's probably best they take advantage while they have the chance.  
  
Perrie groans in annoyance like he thought she would, but lets him pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. Okay, 'heave painfully' is a more accurate description than 'toss.' Zayn's practically the same size as her, width-wise anyway, and it is through no fault of his own that he barely makes it to the bedroom. He lays her down gently on the King-sized bed (the place they were meant to do this in the first place) and straightens up to see Louis following behind, hand over his junk again.  
  
Zayn doesn't berate him for it this time, though, and Louis seems thankful as he moves to sit hesitantly at the edge of the bed.  
  
"You just ate me out, don't tell me you're going shy again," Perrie yawns, mustering up enough strength to turn over and face Louis. Zayn laughs. That's not exactly how he would have put it, but she's right. No real going back now.  
  
"Hang on, then!" Louis says, scooting his arse further into the middle of the bed but not removing his hands from his crotch. "It's not me who's just come me brains out, excuse me if I'm still a bit high strung."  
  
He sounds like he might actually be offended this time, but Zayn feels stupid for thinking that when Louis utters his next statement.  
  
"If you want my cock out so bad, all you had to do was ask," Louis says, a completely different person to the one who hesitated on the edge of the bed, and a different person still from the one who desperately licked Zayn’s girlfriend out like it was his job.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Perrie replies, defiant smirk plastered firmly on her pretty face. "I'll just do 'im," she nods to indicate Zayn, "and you can watch."  
  
That's all the warning he gets before Perrie sits straight up, grabs onto his waist and pulls him face-first onto the duvet. Louis' ribbing seems to have re-energized her, and Zayn almost wonders if that was the intent.  
  
He turns around, her hands grappling to help him and blonde hair falling into her face as she wraps her lips around his dick.  
  
"Ungh," Zayn manages.  
  
He looks up to see Louis watching, mouth agape.  
  
"Ugh," Zayn tries again. "Don't try to make him jealous, Per."  
  
She gives him one last good suck before popping off.  
  
"It's fine, Zayn," Louis says, recovering quickly, but still clearly shaken by Perrie's sudden switch in attention. "Everyone gets a turn."  
  
In her defense, Perrie does look like she feels a little bad. The last thing that's going to make Louis relax around them is for her to ignore him, and she seems to be realizing that. She knows from Zayn and his initial insecurities, and how they worked through them together. He supposes neither of them expected Louis to require the same type of treatment, but it's not all that surprising. Louis's sexual requests had been denied many a time by multiple partners, and that had to be hard to shake.  
  
Zayn opens his mouth, to try to divert attention away from the awkwardness, but Perrie gets there first.  
  
She leans back onto her knees and turns 'round to face Louis again. "Hands and knees."  
  
Uh. Zayn needs to shake himself to make sure that's really what Perrie said, and Louis seems to be in the same boat.  
  
Louis clears his throat. "Come again?" he asks, voice small.  
  
"You heard me," she retorts. "Get on your hands and knees."  
  
"Perrie, I don't know if--" Zayn tries to reel things in, thinking Perrie has taken it too far, but. Louis' _doing_ it, face beet red and moving into position.  
  
"Hell," Perrie says, sounding overwhelmed. "Fucking hell."  
  
He watches her eye Louis' body, taut back, head hanging down between his elbows, and arse bared. Zayn wonders what she's planning. They hadn't been planning on taking out the strap-on tonight, as far as they’d discussed. He's a mixture of worried and excited.  
  
Right when Zayn is beginning to think she's lost her nerve, Perrie moves to crawl behind Louis. He twitches as that, arse cheeks clenching together to block her view of his hole.  
  
She reaches out to touch and Louis hisses. This. This view is amazing. Unfortunately he can't stay there. He's still worried Perrie might have crossed a line, and that Louis is just playing along to get it over with. He crawls upward, toward Louis' head, grabbing his balls so they don't drag. Louis' lifts his head at the movement and looks up at Zayn. His eyes are doe-like and innocent again, but his lip is tucked under his teeth, and it's like he's looking innocent on _purpose_. Like. Sluttily so. Or something. Zayn can’t think.  
  
Zayn groans, doesn't even try to stop himself, as he sits down next to Louis' head.  
  
He probably doesn't need to check on Louis anymore, it being obvious that Louis is into it. Still, though, he wants to hear it.  
  
"You okay, Lou?" he asks.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"That's not a proper response, man," Zayn chides.  
  
"Yes." It's just above a whisper.  
  
"Louder, Lou, know you've got a big mouth," Zayn goes on, getting braver. "Use it."  
  
"YES--- ahhh!" Louis' reply turns into a moan as Perrie smacks his bum with a loud thwack.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Louis says, head hanging against the bed again.  
  
Zayn can't see, but he knows she must be soothing the affected area, like she does on him.  
  
Perrie starts really getting at it then. He watches the concentration on her face increase and feels the bed move harshly, pushing Louis closer and closer to him. Zayn thinks that maybe they should have discussed this. How far they would go, and what “being dominated” actually meant to Louis, and how far he was willing to be pushed. Yeah, if this is ever to happen again, which he’s now realizing he definitely wants, they’ll have that conversation. But for right now he thinks everyone got lucky in their guess-work. Louis is moaning full out now, stifled though as he pushes his wet face down into the duvet.  
  
Zayn shifts, spreading his legs so that Louis’ head is in between them. It sends a sudden shiver up his spine to know that, with Louis’ head down like this, the other boy will have no idea that Zayn’s dick is practically millimeters away from his mouth.  
  
“Oi,” Perrie remarks. She pinches Louis’ side to get his attention, and he finally looks up. His eyes go wide with what Zayn surmises is shock at their newfound closeness. He seems to shake himself out of it quickly, though, turning his head over his shoulder toward Perrie in answer. “Can I lick you out?” she asks, and it’s finally her turn to blush.

Zayn is startled as well, as she’s never asked to do that to him. Zayn wonders if it might be to do with the fact that Louis is completely shaved and pink down there or maybe the fact that he’s arching up higher and higher with each smack to his arse, practically gagging for it.  
  
Louis whines high in his throat, and Zayn wishes he could see his face. Just like that, Louis turns back to him, granting his wish, and panting out a breathy “Yes.”  
  
He sees Perrie grin before she kneels down lower to get at Louis’ hole.  
  
Louis makes a noise Zayn’s never heard out of him before, and he can’t help it when he reaches down to and starts to tease himself.  
  
Louis’ eyes lock on Zayn’s hand, but it seems he’s assessed the awkwardness of that fairly quickly, as he looks up to make eye contact instead. Louis looks wrecked, and Zayn just groans, rubbing himself harder.  
  
“Why…” Louis tries, and no, that’s not how it’s gonna be.  
  
“Full sentences, mate,” Zayn says in response, his voice sounding, again, more commanding than he remembers it being before they started this. “Why what?”  
  
Louis makes another breathless sound, like he can’t help it. “Why… why did you never tell how good her mouth was?” he whimpers, and it’s like it’s not rhetorical. Like he’s angry, almost, that Zayn never shoved him against the nearest wall and whispered naughty things about girlfriend’s lips into his ear like he was owed the information.  
  
“And her tongue, like,” he goes on. “She's going _in_ ,” and fuck, that’s it, Zayn’s needs to touch himself for real.  
  
The creak of the bed as he moves is loud in his head even with the way that Louis can’t seem to shut up and the wet shlicking sounds his girlfriend is making against his best mate’s hole. Louis seems to hear it too, and he looks down at Zayn’s hand again, the one that’s now fisting his aching erection.  
  
Louis gasps at the first fuck of his first, but doesn’t make any motion to do anything, just stares like he’s never seen one before.  
  
“Where’s the lube?” he hears Perrie ask, sounding far away.  
  
“In a bag in the living room,” Zayn says, hand not pausing his stroking of himself and eyes not leaving Louis who is continuing to watching Zayn jerk off like he’s in a trance.  
  
Perrie stops what she’s doing to get up, and next second it’s only the two of them in the room. Zayn’s hand is still going full force like it’s perfectly okay for him to still be jerking it when the only wanking material he has is his bandmate lying there naked, face painted fuchsia and body heaving with pants.  
  
Louis looks up then, eyes glazed over a bit, but Zayn can see the real sober him start to shine through.  
  
“Can I touch myself?” Louis inquires meekly and, fuck. He is asking _permission_. Permission from _Zayn_ , who has never before been given reign over whether or not someone can bring themselves off. Especially not over Louis, who does what he wants when he wants and is the subordinate to no one. It’s fucking _hot_.

 

Zayn thinks about saying no, he really does, but he wants to see it. He loves having this power over Louis, and he wants to use it to let Louis –no, _make_ Louis—take himself in his own hand until he can’t stand it anymore. Until he comes hard and makes a mess all over the bed that he and Pezza sleep on every night. Zayn’s not far off himself.  
  
He doesn’t get a chance to answer though before Perrie is back, lube in one of her petite hands, and condoms in the other. _Condoms_ , Zayn thinks. There’s nothing else those could be for, unless Perrie plans on Louis fucking her which, with Louis still squirming and holding his arse high, doesn’t seem like an outcome any of them are really after. The thought of getting to fuck Louis almost pushes him over, but he controls himself. Mostly because of his own shock at the fact that he wants to do that. Wants to be inside his friend’s bum, wants to wreck him until neither of them even know their own names anymore.  
  
Louis’ not paying any attention to what’s in Perrie’s hands, though. He’s still fixated on Zayn, looking like he’s going to break into hysterics at any moment. Zayn’s confused momentarily, until he remembers. Louis is still waiting for an _answer._  
  
“Yes,” Zayn states, loud and clear and directed right at Louis. “You can touch yourself.”  
  
Louis’ face breaks into quick relief, but Zayn removes his hand from himself to grab at Louis’ arms before he can do anything.  
  
“But not until Pez’s fingers are inside of you.”

 

Louis goes limp against him and nods so fast he must be seeing stars. Zayn keeps his hold on Louis’ dainty little wrists, and Louis gives into him, letting himself fall off his elbows so that he’s resting on his torso instead, his arse still pointed up, fat and ready.  
  
He watches as Perrie climbs back onto the bed behind Louis, eyeing them curiously, but remaining silent.  
  
He feels it when Perrie’s first finger slips in. Not directly feels it, but rather feels Louis’ movement, his arms pulling at the restraint of Zayn’s own, as though trying to remind him of the deal they had going.  
  
“Not yet,” Zayn commands. “Want to see how many you can take first.” His eyes lock with Perrie’s and he smiles at her knowingly. This can’t be much different from the times she’s prepped him. Except that Louis’ arse is indisputably prettier than his own.  
  
Perrie returns the smile, and even though Zayn can’t see, he knows she’s just pushed in a second finger. He feels a sharp pain on his forearm, and looks down to find Louis biting him, eyes closed and hips incessant in their back-and-forth motion against the mattress.  
  
And fuck, it’s hot. To see Louis so desperate like this. Desperate for _them_. He remembers vaguely having been terrified that Louis wouldn’t be able to follow instructions only a few days earlier. But it’s like Louis has given himself over to them thoroughly, almost _begging_ them to tell him what to do, and Zayn feels stupid for ever expecting anything less. But even though Louis is behaving so thoroughly, it’s clear that he's going to need a coaxing to remain that way.  
  
This whole thing is about Louis wanting someone else to take control and more importantly about Perrie’s birthday, and in no way did either scenario involve Louis being allowed to rub himself off before either of them could come.  
  
He squeezes Louis’ wrists hard until the smaller boy looks up at him, water welling up in his scrunched-up eyes.  
  
“What did I just tell you about being patient?” Zayn growls, and Louis actually looks guilty at that, gnawing at his bottom lip and bowing his head.  
  
Louis mumbles what Zayn thinks might be an apology, but it’s not good enough.  
  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” He shifts both of Louis’ tiny wrists into one of his hands and uses the other (his dick-hand, he reminds himself) to grab at Louis’ jaw and pull him up into eye contact.  
  
“I said I’m sorry!”  
  
“That’s better,” Zayn says satisfactorily before moving the thumb of his dick-hand up and over Louis’ lip and into his mouth before he can overthink it.  
  
He feels a hot sucking sensation around the digit, which is phenomenal, but it’s soon replaced by the feeling of Lou’s mouth going slack. It seems Perrie’s third finger has entered him, hard enough that it pushes Louis further onto Zayn’s lap, practically impaling Louis’ mouth onto his finger until Zayn hears gagging. He’d never before thought of himself as one of those blokes that could come untouched, but he’s reconsidering.  
  
“Now,” Zayn affirms, letting go of Louis’ wrists. He hears Louis’ resulting groan of relief and watches as the boy pushes back roughly onto Perrie’s fingers and moves a hand underneath himself.  
  
With Zayn’s hands free, he’s sees no reason he shouldn’t go back to touching himself. He's actually feeling a bit cold (and by cold, he means self-conscious) though, despite the situation, so he lifts up off the bed to put his discarded shirt back on. It doesn't have be a thing begat out of uncomfortability, though. In fact, it actually helps to reassert that it’s _Louis_ that’s on display here, not him.

 

When he stands, he can see Perrie working at Louis’ hole a lot better. He considers going to that side of the bed to get the HQ version, but he doesn’t think it’d be fair for Louis to be making all those faces that indicate he’s falling apart without someone there to witness the beauty.  
  
He walks over for the minute though, stopping to lift Perrie’s head up into a kiss. It’s charged but quick, and it’s evident they both want to get back to their boy. Zayn does offer a quick glance toward where her fingers are fucking into Louis’ bum, though, and God. Zayn thought Louis looked good from the _front_. Pfft. Louis’ hole is pink and wet and _stretched._ So so so stretched around Perrie’s pale fingers.  
  
“Is he tight?” Zayn asks her, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Like a vice,” she grunts, clearly as affected as he is. “It’s like his arse is hungry for cock.”  
  
Louis noticeably jerks at that, but pointedly doesn’t pull away. If anything, he fucks back onto her even harder and faster, making these high little sounds that go right to Zayn’s neglected cock.  
  
“I was thinking that maybe you’d want to…” Perrie trails off, offering up the condoms in Zayn’s direction and staring pointedly at him.  
  
Zayn’s doesn’t think he’s ever given any indication that he’d want to fuck Louis as long as he and Perrie have been together. Or any indication that he was even into boys, for that matter. Times have changed, though, and he wants to take her up on her offer, no questions asked about how she knew he wanted it. She always seems to know what he wants.  
  
Louis’ pace slows down dramatically, Zayn notes, almost like he knows without seeing what Perrie’s asking him.  
  
He changes his mind about resuming his previous position on the bed and instead scooches Perrie over.  
  
“If you want this to stop, say ‘safeword,’ yeah Lou?” Perrie encourages, making room for Zayn while trying to keep her excellent view.  
  
They see Louis’ head bob up in down in acknowledgement, and Perrie removes her fingers so that Zayn can tentatively insert one of his own in her place.  
  
He doesn’t think Louis notices, but maybe it’s better that way. He doesn’t say ‘safeword,’ at least, if he has noticed.  
  
Perrie rubs her non-dirty hand down one of Louis’ trembling thighs in comfort. This does seem to stop the shaking momentarily. It’s all for naught though as Perrie rises off the bed entirely.

 

Louis goes stalk still again, seeing Perrie walking toward him as it dawns on him that it’s not _her_ finger working him over. Zayn stops moving, counts down a solid 8 seconds to let Louis decide whether or not he’s okay with this.  
  
Louis says nothing though, just lets his head fall back down onto the bed and continues making soft grunts. He sounds only mildly more pained. Or maybe more desperate, Zayn doesn’t know.  
  
He presses deeper in then, marveling at how tight Louis is. He’s only fingered a few girls, and he’s never had his fingers in himself this way. It feels totally different, is wet in all the wrong ways. ‘Wrong’ isn’t the right word, but.  
  
“Do you like that, Louis?” Perrie asks, rousing Zayn from his reverie. She’s begun touching herself, now lounging against the bedroom wall and looking sultry.

 

Louis makes no move to answer, and so Perrie pushes herself up from the wall and stalks over to him, stark naked and angry.  
  
“You answer me when I address you!”  
  
It’s not a question.  
  
Louis looks up at that. Zayn can hear the tears in his eyes and mucus in his throat when Louis whimpers. “ _Please_.”  
  
Perrie giggles deep in her chest.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“I need to come,” Louis manages, barely a whisper but still desperate-sounding.  
  
She bends down and kisses him right on the lips.  
  
“Not until Zayn’s inside you,” she says, shocking them both and before Zayn knows what’s happening he feels Louis tighten around his two fingers so much that he’s almost pushed out.  
  
Louis’ coming, he realizes too late, watching the boy writhe around, arm appearing and disappearing lightning fast underneath himself. Louis lets go of his dick right away, like it’s already too much. Zayn wipes his fingers off against the bedspread harshly, and before he can think too much about what he’s doing, he grabs Louis by the shivering hips and turns him over quickly like he weighs nothing.  
  
Louis’ belly is covered in cum, so’s his right hand, and so’s the juncture of his leg from where it smeared when Zayn flipped him.  
  
“She said you weren’t allowed,” Zayn hears himself say.  
  
Louis opens his eyes then.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He’s properly sobbing now, and Zayn wants to feel bad but he’s too hard for that. Too worked up to feel anything but _want._

 

He’s still human though, still embarrassed and still straight, so he does what anyone would in his position, and looks over at his girlfriend in askance. Zayn’s silently pleading for instructions, not sure how to make things continue from here. He thinks she gets it when she stands back up and sits right down on Louis’ face.  
  
“Sorry’s not enough,” Perrie pants, furious but clearly too turned on to take it out on anyone in a way that’s not rubbing her dripping cunt all over them as roughly as she can.  
  
“Is that what got you?” she continues, riding his face like nothing Zayn’s ever seen.  
  
Louis is nothing but noises at that point. “Ooh”s and “uh”s, all muffled by Perrie. _The way it should be_ , Zayn thinks.  
  
She lifts up a millimeter or so to look down at the wrecked boy beneath her, and Zayn almost comes at the sight. Louis is so _wet._ Tears, spit, pussy. You name it, and it’s on Louis’ face right now.  
  
“Is that what got you,” she repeats. “Me talking about Zayner being inside?”  
  
Zayn is confused, doesn’t know what Perrie’s on about, but then Louis’ shaking his head, denying anything and Zayn remembers. Louis came when Perrie suggested that Zayn fuck him. Interesting.  
  
“You’re lying,” Perrie threatens, hand going back in to play with the slick between her thighs.  
  
Louis shakes his head again at that.  
  
“So what you’re saying is,” she stutters a bit on her words, as she rocks against her own hand. “That if Zayn were to dick into you right now, you wouldn’t lose it all over again?”  
  
And fuck, Zayn thinks. She’s pushed it too far, Louis is never going to talk to either of them ever again.  
  
But then Louis bites his lip and goes to wrap a hand around his cock that apparently never went soft.  
  
“Oh, don’t you dare,” Zayn warns at the same time as Perrie mutters, “Well, that answers that question.”  
  
Zayn’s got Louis’ arms back in his hands, holding him tight so that Louis can’t touch himself. He feels on top of the world, like his confidence is finally making an entrance and is out for blood at how much the two of them are affecting Louis.

 

More than likely, Louis wants him. Wants Zayn’s dick in his arse. And it’s like meeting Perrie all over again. That sense of control when he teased her lightly and she looked up at him through her lashes, pink and affected. Anxiety? What anxiety? How could Zayn ever feel anything akin to insecurity ever again when he’s got these two beautiful people falling all over themselves just at the prospect of him? It sounds cocky in his head, but he knows it’s just him coming into his own and slowly understanding that he’s not trash like he’s constantly telling himself. He’s too horny to care what it sounds like, anyway.  
  
“Get the cuffs,” he gruffs out. “Perrie. Could you please?” Her baby blues are almost entirely clouded by pupil and fuck, he is gonna please her so good when they’re done with this. Gonna fetch her tea and crisps and let her have handle on the remote for a week. He’s gonna eat her like he’s starving and she’s come all she can. It’s her birthday, but here she is helping Zayn to punish Louis like it’s the best present she’s ever gotten.  
  
Perrie is back in a flash, black fluffy handcuffs dangling from her hands. Louis’ eyes are closed again, and that just won’t do.  
  
“Louis, wake the fuck up,” Zayn grouses. “Look how bad you’ve been. Making my girlfriend have to get out the restraints just ‘cos you can’t hold it the fuck in.”  
  
He takes the cuffs from Perrie and transfers Louis’ limbs into them from his own unforgiving grip quickly so that Louis doesn’t have a chance to get away.  
  
“So bad,” Louis mutters as he open his eyes. “I’ve been so bad.”  
  
It’d be like lines from a porno if Louis didn’t sound so stinking guilty. Zayn likes it. Louis should know exactly how disappointed they are in him.  
  
“You have,” Perrie agrees, reinstating her seat on Louis’ face. “So let us use you for a while until your debt is paid.”  
  
Zayn’s done. He can’t do anything more than allow himself to fall apart at this point. He finally gets a hand on himself and spreads Louis blotchy thighs back apart, and this is gonna be over way too quickly to bother with a condom and doing this properly.  
  
He wanks furiously, eyes darting back and forth between where Perrie is connected to Louis by the crotch and where his own dick is so fucking close to Louis’ hole. He daringly moves forward the inch it takes until he’s flush up between Louis’ cheeks, and he loses it. He pumps himself through it, shooting rope after rope of cum onto Louis’ pink little bottom, finally pressing in just that tiny bit and pumping the rest inside of him.  
  
Zayn can’t even hold himself up long enough to watch Perrie finish all over Louis’ lips and desperately searching tongue. His dick pops out of Louis and he falls directly sideways onto their bounty of pillows. He doesn’t adjust, just lays there and breathes.

  
***

 

 

It feels like forever that he’s like that, in a trance and so fucking sleepy and happy that forever would be alright.

 

After an age and after Zayn’s pretty sure he’s dozed off a couple of times already, he feels movement on the bed. He wrenches his eyes open begrudgingly.  
  
His vision is blurry and sleep-addled, but he thinks he sees Louis getting back into his trousers, and _no, what?_  
  
“Where’re you going?” Zayn mumbles. He’s confused and suddenly very cold.  
  
Louis doesn’t answer, just pulls his shoes on, and fucking fuck, this is not what’s supposed to be happening. Well, like, not _exactly._ He knew Louis would be going home eventually, he’s not an idiot, but it just feels like far too soon. Especially when they’re all full of red wine, cummed out, and there’s enough room for three on his and Perrie’s bed.

 

Speaking of Perrie. Zayn looks ‘round and doesn’t see her. He’s all of a sudden a lot more awake. He hurriedly shoves the blanket off of him and gets up from the bed, only feeling slightly dizzy at the room changing angles. Louis’ still silent, still trying to knot his trainers as fast as humanly possible.  
  
Zayn doesn’t let himself think it. That Louis hated all of this, that Louis is gonna tell the boys that he wants Zayn out of the band, that he’ll make up some story about how they had a falling out. Maybe he’ll accuse Zayn of getting pissed and crashing Louis’ car. Maybe he’ll tell them the truth. At this point, he doesn’t know which is worse.  
  
He reaches around blindly for his pants before making his way back out into the living room, carefully ignoring Louis. Not that paying him any attention would make a difference with the older boy giving him the silent treatment.  
  
He eventually finds Perrie taking off her earrings and ridding herself of the day’s makeup in their upstairs loo. He sighs when she makes eyes at him in the mirror, giving him a perfect opportunity to swoop in and embrace her from behind. He buries his head into her soft blouse and breathes deeply. _Everything’s fine_ , he tells himself. _We can all just pretend this never happened._

 

As if on cue, Perrie turns around.

 

“Everything’s alright, babe.”

 

“I know,” he says and he berates himself when hears the hitch in his voice, like he’s ready for a full-on sob. He blinks it back, though. He will _not_ cry. Not over this.

“Come on, then.” She ushers him back into the bedroom with her hand on the small of his back. He pretends not to notice that Louis is already gone.  
  
“I just don’t know how I misjudged all this so badly,” Zayn confesses.  
  
Perrie’s made herself comfortable now, just pulling off her slippers to cuddle into their nest of a bed.  
  
“What do you mean?” she implores, only the top half of her head poking out from beneath the covers. She is so damn cute.  
  
Zayn forgets the question and goes in to kiss her, hating it when he realizes he’s tasting Louis on her lips. He pulls her deeper into the kiss anyway.  
  
It feels like an hour’s gone by. They just snog and snog until Zayn’s weary mind is almost completely distracted and over this disaster of a night when he hears a light rapping. He doesn’t look up right away, just snuggles deeper into Perrie and figures he’ll deal with whatever it is in the morning.  
  
Perrie ruins everything, though, untangling herself from him and forcing Zayn to open his eyes.  
  
There at the door stands the impossible. It’s Louis, looking equal parts guilty and fond, eyes darting between the two of them. Then Perrie’s hugging Louis, standing on tip-toes to kiss him, and _what?_  
  
“I--” Zayn starts but his sleep-addled voice barely makes a wave. He clears his throat and tries again. “I thought you left,” he finally manages.

Louis turns on Zayn now, eyebrows furrowed into a frown, and Louis has no right to be confused right now. It’s Zayn that is owed an explanation!  
  
“I just went out for a pack of smokes,” he confides, wrapping his arm around Perrie like it’s easy for him.  
  
“You—you were gone for over an hour!” Zayn never shouts, but. Nothing makes sense. Nothing in his life ever _ever_ makes sense. He can feel the blood running back into his numb extremities when he extracts himself from the bed. His heart is loud in his ears.  
  
“Everything was closed,” Louis says like Zayn should have already gathered as much. “I had to run all the way out to Tesco.”

 

“But you—you didn't answer me earlier,” Zayn laments, and he’s not looking at Louis, can’t look at Louis. He focuses on his girlfriend, who seems way too comfortable with the traitor that is Louis Tomlinson. “When you were lacing your trainers.”  
  
Louis quirks his head as he seemingly ponders what scenario Zayn might be referring to. “Oh,” Louis utters with a gasp.  
  
Then the worst thing happens. Louis starts laughing. Then the actual worst thing happens and Perrie joins him, and they’re both giggling now, just absolutely losing it at Zayn’s expense. He’s reminded of secondary school, and how no one would sit with him at lunch anymore after they’d found out the God he worshipped was different than theirs.  
  
He turns his head away in shame, and just sits there. Thinks that if he just waits it out he won’t have to deal with it anymore. He doesn’t have long to forbear though, as he feels winter-chilled fingers against his bare skin and turns to see Louis beaming at him, only inches away.  
  
“Headphones,” he says simply, and c’mon. Laughing’s one thing but fucking _riddles_? Zayn wants to punch him.  
  
“What?” he says, mustering up all the rudeness he can instead.  
  
“I was wearing headphones.” Louis looks at him, his giggles now down to a bare minimum as he waits for Zayn to catch up. “When I was lacing up and ready to head out. I didn’t know you’d said anything to me.”  
  
Realization dawns on Zayn, and his ears start ringing.  
  
He doesn’t know what to say. ‘I thought you’d gone. Like, actually properly gone. And that you weren’t ever gonna speak to me again.’ No, he can’t say that. Can’t look like an idiot in front of Louis who gives everyone shit but him. Everyone but Zayn who he, for some unknown reason, still thinks is cool.  
  
“Yeah, Zaynie,” Perrie speaks up. “Thought you knew that. He noticed you were out of cigarettes as well, so I asked him to pick you up a pack. Didn’t realize how late it was and that he’d take forever.”  
  
“Oi,” Louis comes back in mock annoyance, shifting his attention over to Perrie.

  
With no eyes on him anymore, Zayn relaxes. Let’s his shoulders fall. Nothing is wrong. Louis isn’t pissed at him. He might even be spending the night. He smiles, trying to be subtle about it.  
  
Soon he forgets how worked up he’d gotten, feels crazy for ever thinking so little of Louis. He steals Lou from Perrie, and grips him tight as his tired muscles will allow.

 

They fall asleep like that. Making bad puns and ragging on each other affectionately until the early hours of the morning, haphazardly arranged with bones digging into each other at awkward angles.  
  
He knows that morning will bring on a new set of worries and hardships, but for right now, he allows himself to breathe. It’s so so quiet in the dark of the room, and Zayn wonders why until he’s already half-dreaming. His usually unpredictable nervous system always has his body thrumming and then there’s that fast thumping that always plays like a soundtrack to his life, incessant and frightening. It’s gone right now, though. Blissfully fucking gone. His heart continues to beat slow and steady, aching with something entirely different.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in this fandom, and I had so much fun writing it! Comments and concrit ultra welcome. :)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://louisfuckedup.tumblr.com).


End file.
